The invention relates to chemical storage tanks and piping systems and more particular to such systems that can handle organic chemicals. Chemical storage tanks and piping systems use a laminate with a resin rich layer with a non-reinforcing glass veil on the interior surface that comes into contact with the chemicals. There is a structural portion to the laminate that is comprised of a resin reinforced with glass fibers positioned behind this interior surface. The resin rich layer with the glass veil is used to provide a barrier to prevent chemicals from coming into contact with reinforcing glass fibers that are located in the structural portion of the laminate. The layer of resin is generally not affected by inorganic chemicals and provides a suitable barrier for such chemicals. The resin rich layer is necessary to protect the reinforcing glass fibers in the structural portion of the laminate as the inorganic compounds chemically attack the glass fibers. If the inorganic compounds are allowed to attack the glass fibers this can seriously reduce the strength of the laminate and can result in a failure in the storage tank or piping system.
This type of containment system laminate for inorganic compounds has gained wide acceptance and has also frequently been used in storage tanks and piping systems for organic compounds. However, the organic compounds attack the resin portion of the laminate and do not have any real impact on the reinforcing glass fibers used in the laminate. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for improved laminates that can be used in storage tanks and piping systems that handle organic compounds.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved laminate that can be utilized to make storage tanks and piping systems and handle organic compounds.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a laminate having an inner wall formed of a resin containing an inorganic filler. The filler can be mechanically or chemically bonded to the resin.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent after reviewing the following description of the invention.